nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wadj
The Constitutional Sultanate of Wadj is a massive, devout nation, remarkable for its punitive income tax rates. Its compassionate, intelligent population of 1.692 billion are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Defence, and the Environment. The average income tax rate is 100%. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. = History = Early History Wadj was once a province of ancient Persia. It was conquered by Alexander the Great during his conquest of Persia. Alexander’s influence can still be seen in the region of Al’Kirribia, whose capital city is called Al’Iskandar, a corruption of the name Alexandria. When Alexander the Great died, the control of the area went to Seleucus, one of his generals. The Wadji royal family claims relation to Seleucus. After the Seleucids lost power, Wadj drifted from one ruler to another, finally gaining independence in 1753, when it became a Sultanate. The Wadji Revolution A recent civil war ousted the former Sultan Daoud, who was very conservative in his views. His moderate cousin, Sultan Suleiman, was crowned as his successor. Suleiman has allowed elections to take place, and gave up all but the executive powers of Government. The War of the Dawnsian Succession (The First War of Succession) Soon after Wadj became a player in Middle Eastern politics, it joined the Resplendent Dawn in its fight against Catholic Europe in the War of the Dawnsian Succession. Soon after entering the War of Succession, Benhanan Apharsathchites, the Catholic Archbishop of Wadj was assasinated. This created tensions with the Orthodox population of Wadj. Soon after Archbishop Apharsathchites was killed, the Orthodox Patriarch Hephaistos was killed. This fanned the flames of hate even more, and riots began. During this time it was revealed that the Crown Prince, Abdul, was a member of a cult called the Ahimothedians. He was found and arrested while in the act of sacrificing a Catholic priest in a deranged and disgusting religious rite. Not much is known about the Ahimothedians, but some claim that they have connections to the state religion of Scythirus. Most scholars reject these claims as mere conspiracy theories. To ensure the loyalty of its Catholic population, Sultan Suleiman implemented mandatory oaths of loyalty for all Wadj's Catholic population. Those that refused to take the oaths were to be sent to camps. The camps were, however, open to the inspection of the world. Despite this, New Harumf, a Catholic kingdom, invaded Wadj for its policy towards Catholics. The Sultan fled to An Najm where he broadcast messages to his people. Wadj would have put up a better fight, but most of the Wadji army was stationed in Al Araam, waiting to be sent into the Resplendent Dawn to fight against Catholic Europe. An agreement was reached, however. Wadj cancelled its policy of loyalty oaths for Catholics, and New Harumf left. Wadj also promised that they would not allow Scythiran troops through its land to get to New Harumf. With Wadj free from New Harumf, the Wadji forces entered the War of Succession and began to fight Catholic Europe. Then Scythirus dropped two nuclear bombs, one on Genesis City and the other on Rome. This caused an end to the War of Succession, but increased tensions between the rest of the coalition and Scythirus. Wadj cut off all relations with Scythirus and closed the border in reaction to these actions. The Coalition decided to send delegates to question Emperor Voramix on his decision to use the nuclear bombs. Emperor Voramix, being a very unstable man, attempted to kill the delegates sent to question him. All of the delegates managed to escape. The Wadji delegate, Minister of Diplomacy Harshisha, escaped to Prussia, and eventually managed to make his way back to Wadj. This caused Wadji-Scythiran relations to become even more strained. The War of the Wadji Succession Later that year Sultan Suleiman was assassinated by an unknown assassin. His daughter-in-law Nadia and her son Mahmud, the heir to the throne, was also killed. This caused the Wadji throne to go empty. The Wadji senate chose Ibrahim Al-Hakiim, a relative of Sultan Suleiman, as Suleiman's successor. He was crowned in the Great Mosque of Sindh. Soon after his coronation, former Crown Prince Abdul appeared in Scythirus. He claimed that he is the true heir to the Wadji throne. Scythirus invaded Wadj in order to install Abdul on the Wadji throne. At first Scythirus made vast advnaces into Wadj, and at one point they controlled almost all of the eastern half of Wadj. Patrua, a resident superpower in the Middle East, came to Wadj's aid, and sent soldiers to fight Scythirus. With their new ally, the Scythirans began to retreat. The Resplendent Dawn and Menhad also sent troops to help Wadj in their struggle. At the beginning of the conflict, Egyria had pledged assistance, but unfortunately they could not due to internal strife. Wadj and its allies managed to push Scythiran troops out of Wadj entirely, ushering a period when there was no fighting on Wadji soil. During this period, Wadj joined with the Trilateral Commission, the Resplendent Dawn, and Nag Ehgoeg to institute international control of the Holy Land. Wadj offered to share its sector, which stretched from Hebron and Bethlehem to the Mediterranian, with Egyria. However, during this time Patrua collapsed, and Scythirus invaded Wadj once again. Sultan Ibrahim transferred all control of the Wadji sector to Egyria. The Scythiran invasion caused Sultan Ibrahim to make a controversial decision. Since Catholic Europe was engaged in fighting Scythirus within New Harumf, Wadj and Catholic Europe decided to make an alliance of necessity. This tensed relations with Egyria, however, who has had a long-standing rivalry with Catholic Europe. Wadj is currently fighting Scythirus with the aid of Catholic Europe, the Resplendent Dawn, Egyria, and Al Araam. The Governor of Sardinia and Corscia, a colony of TheNeoRomanEmpire, offered Wadj assistance, but was forced to pull out due to a revolution. The fate of Wadj remains to be seen. Important Facts Conventional long form: The Constitutional Sultanate of Wadj Conventional short form: The Wadj, Wadj Government Type: Constitutional Sultanate Administrative Divisions: 7 Provinces: Al'Kirribia, on the eastern border with Scythirus, Jhirha, to the south, Sindh, which is both the capital and a separate province, Allahabad in the center of the country, Kharan on the southern border, Hij in the southwest, and Jhansi to the northwest. National Holiday: The Sultan’s Birthday, currently October 23 Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal. Elections are held for Legislative branch only, as the title of Sultan is hereditary and the Judicial branch is appointed. Chief of State and Head of Government: Sultan Ibrahim Cabinet: Ministers appointed by the Sultan with legislative approval. Legislative Branch: Elected by the people. A unicameral Senate. Of a 140 seat senate , 62 seats are held by the Wadji Democracy Coalition (Moderate), 25 seats are held by the Liberty Party (Moderate Conservative), 27 seats are held by the Persian Socialist Enclave (Moderate Liberal), 1 seat is held by the Islamic Law Party (Extreme Right Wing), 14 seats are held by the Wadji Federalists Party (Extreme Left Wing), and 16 seats are held by the Free Wadj Front (Isolationist) Judicial Branch: Supreme Court- 7 Judges appointed by Sultan with Legislative approval. Economy: Wadj’s economy is strong, but it is certainly not an economic powerhouse. Ethnic Groups: Persian 54%, Arab 21%, Azeri 10%, Turkmen 9%, Zoroastran 7%, Other, including Greek, Kurd, Lur and Baloch 1%. National Animal: Lion Religions in Wadj Muslim 81% of the people in Wadj practice Islam, although the government does not keep track of whether they are Shiite or Sunni. The Muslims of Wadj are very peaceful, and they believe that they must only fight unless attacked. Extremeism is frowned upon by both the government and the Muslim community, but it is not a major issue in Wadj. Zoroastran 7% of Wadj's population practices the Zoroastran faith. Most of the Zoroastran population is centered in the capital, Sindh, but there are many enclaves around the nation. The Zoroastrans in Wadj usually stay in tightly-knit communities, and while they do participate in elections and other civic duties, they often see themselves as separate from the rest of Wadj. Christian (Roman Catholic) 3% of the Wadji population practices Roman Catholicism. Though the Roman Catholics of Wadj experienced some hardships during the War of the Dawnsian Succession, the Wadji government is working to bring them back into the fold. Sultan Ibrahim is cracking down on discrimination against Catholics, and he is working with Catholic leaders to bring the Wadji Catholics back into the community. Christian (Coptic) 2% of the people in Wadj practice Coptic Christianity. While this form of Christianity is very similar to Orthodox Christianity, it takes its rites from the Egyptian and Abyssinian Orthodox churches, rather than the traditional Orthodox Church. Christian (Eastern Orthodox) 2% of the Wadji people practice Orthodox Christianity. This Church bases its practices on the Orthodox Church of the Resplendent Dawn, and the practitioners are often Dawnsian in descent. Baha'i 2% of the Wadji population are Baha'i. The Baha'i are a very respected group in Wadj. They have often worked for peace, and they try to reconcile the differences between the many religions in Wadj. The Baha'i are one of the leading contributors to charitable organizations in Wadj. Jewish 2% of the Wadji population practices Judaism. The Jewish population, like the Zoroastran, is often detatched from the rest of Wadj. Most live in the cities of Wadj, and, while they are not discriminated against, they often prefer to keep to themselves. Other 1% of the population of Wadj practices other religions. Most of these people are of the Hindu faith. A few are Protestant, mostly immigrants from Europe, although this is quite rare. There is also a miniscule Druze community. Category:Nations Category:Middle East